Engineered Intravascular Catheters for the Treatment of Bacteremia Most patients undergo intravascular catheter placement at some time during their hospitalization, Ensuing infection is the most common complication associated with intravascular devices and subsequent bacteremia can be a highly morbid and oftentimes lethal consequence. In this project, we will apply the principle of phase-boundary catalysis in catheter design and test ability of engineered intravascular catheters in preventing infections and treatment of bacteremia on animal models.